In the related art, a component mounting apparatus is known that mounts a component, which is supplied from a component supply device, at a predetermined position of a board. Ordinarily, the component mounting apparatus is provided with a control device that controls a mounting head. For example, in a component mounting apparatus that is described in PTL 1, a mounting head is provided with a nozzle holder that extends in an up-down direction, a nozzle with a flange that is attached to the nozzle holder on a lower end of the nozzle holder to be movable up and down with respect to the nozzle holder, a spring that elastically supports the nozzle, and a nozzle lifting and lowering mechanism that is able to move the nozzle downward by pressing down the flange of the nozzle against elastic force of a spring. In addition, for example, the control device controls the nozzle lifting and lowering mechanism such that the component has no damage due to an impact of a nozzle contacting the component when the nozzle sucks the component that is supplied from the component supply device. That is, the control device controls the nozzle lifting and lowering mechanism such that the nozzle is disposed above the component in a state in which the nozzle is pressed downward by the nozzle lifting and lowering mechanism, and such that thereafter, the nozzle holder is lowered and the leading end of the nozzle is caused to contact the component, but reaction force at that time is made equal to a set pressing force.